Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Tríade Dourada
by Aioria Golden
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Athena sempre aparecem quando o mal se levantava. Venha saber o futuro que terão os protetores de Atena,Pode um deus pensar como um mortal? Aparece Gaia Mãe Terra, Hyoga,Shun,Shiryu,Kiki,Ikki e Kanon Em nome de Atena!Surgi um novo Oponent
1. Chapter 1

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco –A Tríade Dourada (parte-1) "Em nome de Athena!"

Santuário... A noite é fria quando 4 cosmos se acendem a entrada das doze casas, não a mais guardiões dourados a se enfrentar, eles avançam rapidamente até o salão principal... ao que, parecia; eles vieram buscar algo ou alguém...

Já se passaram alguns anos desde a batalha contra Hades o senhor dos mortos, a terra pairava em paz, a única coisa que sobrara daquelas batalhas foram às lembranças...

O grande mestre se levanta de seus aposentos, apenas aguardando a chegada de tais intrusos que brandem cosmo conhecidos..

-... Onde esta Atena? ...diga de uma vez ou traremos a morte a você! – Abel se aproxima como uma ameaça a aquele conhecido como mestre do santuário, que detém como resposta apenas um frio silêncio, uma mulher usando um vestido vermelho que cobria o corpo inteiro se aproxima de Abel, ela observa todo o salão.. ao seu lado um jovem vestindo uma armadura dourada com um tridente na mão, que fica a encarar diretamente o grande mestre.

- Se for assim não a porque perdermos tempo com você, os deuses aqui presentes darão seu castigo pela falta de respeito às divindades... - Anuncia Poseidon.

Levantando o braço esquerdo Abel cria uma esfera de energia de cor esverdeada, apontando para o mestre do santuário que não demonstra medo algum, a mascara sobre a face do mestre esconde qualquer sentimento que ele tenha, deixando a dúvida se ele é confiante demais ou apenas tolo por enfrentar os deuses.

- Vamos Abel mostre mais uma vez que seu espírito não quer nada além de vingança pelo que Zeus fez a você... e por sua derrota aos cavaleiros de Atena...

As palavras do mestre trazem irá a Abel que por ser um deus entende aquilo como uma afronta, seu olhos azuis demonstram ira, ele avança correndo atacando na velocidade da luz, se aproxima e colocando a esfera no abdômen de seu adversário porém nesse instante de dentro do manto uma corrente com um anel de defesa na ponta prende o braço de Abel disparando um trovão que o arremessa contra a parede. Julian o jovem que veste a armadura dourada, acaba por reconhecer aquela corrente.. Erís por sua vez aponta sua lança soltando uma rajada de energia o grande mestre pula para trás se envolvendo como dentro de suas correntes repelindo o ataque facilmente...

- Este na verdade é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda! Como é possível? – Indaga Poseidon com dúvidas.

A quarta pessoa se encontrava coberto por um manto negro... Ele apenas observava, procurando o cosmo de Athena que não se encontrava ali, ele vira de costas e desaparece misteriosamente ... No canto da sala June a esposa de Shun olhava a batalha, o que parecia Shun enfrentava facilmente os deuses porém...

- Deuses maléficos vocês retornam mais uma vez simplesmente por vingança... Digam quem trouxe vocês novamente a esse mundo? – Pergunta o grande mestre fitando um olhar sério aos três.

Éris sorrindo responde:

- Hahahaha... Andrômeda.. dessa vez levaremos Athena para o inferno! Nosso senhor possui um plano magnífico para esta terra...

Poseidon caminha lentamente dentro do salão enquanto aumenta seu cosmo.

- Mas uma vez vocês se intrometem em assuntos alheios aos deuses... – Diz o deus do mar com ton de ironia ele estende o tridente que solta um turbilhão de poder em forma de água, Shun mas uma vez usa sua corrente de defesa, porém inutilmente pois o golpe passa entre a defesa arremessando Shun na pilastra, ele se levanta rapidamente e corre usando sua técnica..:

- CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!... As correntes se multiplicam indo em movimento variado sempre linear em direção de Poseidon, que apenas sorri parado segurando seu tridente sem hesitar Abel surge na frente liberando seu cosmo divino, fazendo com que as correntes retornem ao Shun rasgando todo o manto e mostrando a Armadura vermelha sendo rachada pelo seu próprio ataque.

- Haaaaaaaaaa! eu... eu tenho que segura-los aqui.. Rápido saia do santuário Saori.-Shun se comunica pensamento com Atena que se encontra mais acima do salão apenas orando por seu cavaleiro.

June vendo tudo aquilo corre em direção de onde esta Saori para avisa-la do que esta acontecendo... No meio do salão Shun tenta ficar de pé mas o cosmo dos deuses agora se eleva ao Maximo dificultando com que ele se concentre, Abel junta as mãos criando uma bola de energia, lançando em Shun, Um cosmo acende feroz do meio do salão, Ikki A ave fênix aparece na hora retirando Shun da frente do ataque, fênix mal salva o irmão se vira atacando Abel com seu poder.

- AVÊ FENIX! ...- Descendo com toda a força concentrada no punho Ikki forma a fênix indo ao encontro de Abel que apara o golpe segurando com a mão, estraçalhando o punho de Ikki logo criando um pilar de luz que vai ao teto quebrando a armadura de Fênix em pedaços, Ikki fica caído no chão agonizando com o boca cheia de sangue, Shun se põem à frente do irmão formando em volta deles a constelação de Andrômeda com suas correntes fazendo vários círculos no chão

- Cavaleiro. acha que podes com o filho de Zeus? Huhauhauhahuauh não me faça rir.. Éris, Poseidon procurem Athena eu tenho certeza que ela se encontra aqui. – Diz com seu ego elevado ao derrotar Ikki.

Passando ao lado de Abel subindo as escadas Poseidon e Éris caminham até o cosmo de Athena.. June se ajoelha perante Saori e diz:

Atena por favor precisa sair daqui a senhora corre grande perigo! Por..

Saori levanta-se e olhando para a amazona de camaleão diz:

June não precisa ter medo - O cosmo de Athena acende criando uma luz dourada que emana paz.

- Os cavaleiros me protegeram.

Fechando os olhos Saori caminha em direção contraria à escadaria olhando todo o santuário, June fica admirada com a fé de Athena em seus leais cavaleiros; Mas logo as palavras de Atena foram ouvidas pelos seus inimigos, Éris termina de subir as escadarias e ouve a conversa.

- Belas palavras Athena, hahahahahhuhaha! Você realmente surpreende com seu senso de bondade.. mas não a salvação desta vez nada ira nos deter!

Estendendo a lança, Éris mira em Saori, vendo que Atena nem ao menos recua Éris se aborrece. Indignada ela concentra o cosmo.. Poseidon vê um pequeno cristal de gelo caindo em seu rosto..

Vocês já foram derrotados uma vez e agora retornam... deveriam deixar Atena em paz...

Um Cavaleiro vestindo uma armadura de ouro, vem de subindo pelo outro lado do salão.. Cristais de gelo começam a cair, à temperatura baixa rapidamente deixando um brilho dourado de Athena maior, June observa reconhecendo logo o homem de cabelos loiros com traços russos no rosto. Porém ele veste uma armadura a Armadura de Aquário.

Hyoga de Aquário:- Desapareçam daqui! ou terei que acabar com vocês ? - Tocando a lança de Éris o frio do cosmo Hyoga congela-a toda quebrando com um forçar de sua mão.

- Você vai acabar conosco? É isso mesmo que ouvi?... - Segurando o tridente com as duas mãos Poseidon concentra uma onda de energia.

- ... PÓ DE DIAMANTE - Sem hesitar, ele desferi seu punho congelante travando os braços de Poseidon junto ao tridente de modo que ele não o solte

- O que? Mas..? – Poseidon fica nervoso e se pergunta como um misero cavaleiro pode fazer aquilo.

Um sorriso preenche a face do cavaleiro de aquário

- Poseidon estou, apenas te dando uma ajuda...desse modo você não soltara seu glorioso tridente!

Os olhos de Éris se enchem de ódio por que Hyoga parece brincar com a situação..

Aonde essa confiança do cavaleiro do gelo chegara? ... será possível que o velho cisne enfrente o deus dos mares assim? Shun vs Abel... o que ouve durante esses anos? A que ponto os cavaleiros de bronze desenvolveram seus poderes...? (continua)


	2. Chapter 2

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – A Tríade Dourada  (prólogo) "Respostas.."

... Dentro de um Aeroporto, um homem vestindo uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta jeans e uma calça comprida preta, caminha segurando uma mochila nas costas, sentindo o arde-o frio daquela madrugada..

As dores de uma lembrança fazem-lhe olhar diretamente para o chão, seus cabelos caindo em frente ao seu rosto escondem a dor do sofrimento daquilo que se perdeu..

Ultima chamada para o vôo 147 ...

As pessoas passam de um lado para o outro nunca se importando com o que ouve.. se amar foi o pecado desse homem ele sofre cada dia como se fosse o ultimo em uma terna agonia..

Olhando de fora enquanto ele passa pelo salão de embarque, uma mulher segurando um lenço o observa tentando esquecer tudo o que viveram até o dia em que tudo parecia acabar, lembrando da flecha cravada por ela mesmo no peito de seu amado... a dor é grande lembranças

Artemis:- Touma.. Tou...ma... Por que?

Vendo seu amado anjo enfrente a Athena, os olhos de Artemis se enchem de lágrimas

Touma de Ikarus:- Eu não sei.. por alguma razão meu corpo se moveu sozinho..

Artemis:-Ikarus.. então é isso que é um ser humano?

Touma de Ikarus:-Senhora Artemis não deve manchar suas mãos de sangue.. não deve o fazer...

cuspindo sangue mediante a flecha em seu peito, Touma sentiu seu cosmo se esvair lentamente

Artemis:-Já basta Touma.. Eu não entendo.. Que mundo é esse que os deuses tentam construir? Como é o panorama que vem dos deuses? ... O que são... o que são os deuses?

Atravessando o portão de embarque ele se dirige ao avião .. levantando o rosto para sua nova jornada pelo qual ele não sabe onde irá começar e muito menos terminar, somente com brilho das lágrimas nos olhos, fechando o punho com força tentando entender o que ouve em sua vida porque tudo mudou tão rápido... por que o frio denso dessa madrugada o incomoda tanto ele fica atordoado.. porém um chamado o faz parar em meio aquela gente toda..

-TOUMA! .. Uma mulher corre ao encontro de Touma, ele a olha e sorri sendo abraçado e correspondendo da mesma forma carinhosa, contraindo um leve beijo ao canto da boca

Enquanto aquela que o olhava atravessando o salão vê aquela cena do vidro do aeroporto, lágrimas caem...

Artemis:- ... eu o perdi pra sempre.. Touma... por que?... Abaixando a cabeça ela se retira indo em direção a saída

As pessoas mais uma vez passam de um lado para outro como se nada acontecesse para elas sem imaginar que ali pode estar o futuro delas.. em meio aquilo tudo agora os olhos cheios de tristeza sem ao menos poder dizer mais uma vez o que ela nunca teve medo de esconder parte a caminho do desconhecido.

Artemis?

Artemis.. você veio..? então você decidiu..

Abrindo os olhos ainda de costas Artemis se arrepia ao ouvir a voz que a tanto protegeu... sem em nenhum momento hesitar ela somente vira e chora dizendo o que ela pensava estar em dúvida

Artemis:-Anjo.. eu te amo! ... lagrimas ... mas acho que te falei tarde demais não é?

Tentando um sorriso frágil meio que simplesmente falso ela cai em choro diante de Touma , quando porém em toque leve seca suas lagrimas... Ele olha e sorri muito feliz em ouvir as palavras de sua deusa.. que era a resposta de sua pergunta feita ao descer do céu.. e ela finalmente o respondeu.

Touma:- Você é muito boba! Já vi que pensou besteira ...hum sorriso

Artemis:- Anjo?

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Artemis, Touma se aproxima beijando-a nos lábios... parece que finalmente a agonia teve seu fim a dor no peito de ambos desapareceu com o doce sabor daquele beijo...

Artemis:- Mas anjo e aquela mulher..? quem é ela? ainda com lágrimas Artemis fica sem entender

Touma:- Quem.. a Marin?... Artemis ela esta sem a mascara dessa vez por isso você confundiu. ela é minha irmã de sangue... lembra? Ela veio me dar um recado... Devia imaginar que ia passar besteira pela sua cabecinha sorrindo naquele instante o motivo de viver de Touma assim como seu cosmo reacende

Artemis fica aliviada ao saber que se tratava da irmã dele, sorrindo secando o rosto o abraça mais uma vez, sendo beijada por ele sentindo que q união deles mesmo em dúvidas nunca se desfez ... Artemis e Touma mais uma vez renovando seu voto de união num lugar tão humano ao contrario do céu em que ambos viveram muito tempo... sorrisos

Marin:- Irmão temos que ir ... por favor precisamos de sua ajuda o perigo que ameaça a terra é muito grande..

Um tremor toma a área do térreo local... todos entram em pânico com o enorme tremor ...


	3. Chapter 3

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – A Tríade Dourada (parte-2) "Em nome de Athena!"

... O vento sopra forte abaixo das doze casas, os cosmos explodem vindo do templo de Athena...

-Estranho, a cosmos incríveis vindo do templo. O que significa isso?.. – Se pergunta Jabu o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Unicórnio enquanto sentia os cosmos estourando dentro do santuário um pouco mais a frente vinha saltando nas rochas a Amazona de Prata, Shina de Cobra.

-A deuses no santuário... estamos em total alerta!- Diz a mulher por trás da mascara, erguendo o rosto para o céu.

1

Dentro da sala do grande mestre a batalha continua: Shun encarava Abel sem hesitar de sua posição de combate.. Abel começa a caminhar em direção as correntes, ele passa por cima delas só que dessa vez não a reação das correntes sagradas de andrômeda.  
-Cavaleiro eu conheço sua constelação, meu cosmo é puro pra sua temida corrente. Eu sou um deus lembra? Eu cometi um erro te atacando quando não era necessário. – Afirma o filho de Zeus confiante de sua hierarquia divina. – Sentirá a ira dos céus em seu corpo Cavaleiro de Atena.

Ouvindo as palavras dele, Andrômeda continua a encara-lo sem ao menos piscar. "O cosmo de Abel apesar de nos atacar não demonstra maldade" pensa Shun recuando um pouco o braço.

-Irmão saia daqui, o deixe comigo.. – Levantando-se, Ikki aumenta seu cosmo elevando-o o Maximo que possível queimando novamente como a Fênix das cinzas do vulcão.  
Abel continua se aproximando com o corpo recoberto pela aura azulada das divindades.

- ASAS DA FÊNIX!

Juntando os braços em defesa ao rosto e logo abrindo os novamente Ikki salta por cima do irmão lançando seu ataque de punho flamejante diretamente contra Abel, que bloqueia usando o cosmo como barreira, fazendo o Cavaleiro de Fênix receber todo o ataque de volta.

-Inútil, seu ataque nada pode fazer contra mim hahauhauhauhauau! Morraaa!

Abel dispara uma rajada de energia em cima de Ikki arrebentando ele contra a parede. Fazendo cair com o rosto no chão. Abel é um deus acima de qualquer coisa ataca-lo realmente é um ato pecaminoso segundo a mitologia.

-TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA! – Grita Shun com os olhos fechados.

Estendendo o braço pra frente, forma-se uma tempestade no salão empurrando Abel pra trás, que cruza os braços contra o rosto em defesa, Shun aumenta seu cosmo fazendo o vento aumentar e se tornar cortante. Realmente é uma tempestade terrível o golpe mais poderoso de Andrômeda que já derrotou vários cavaleiros. Percebendo que Abel tem dificuldades pois o vento se torna cada vez mais poderoso, Ikki se levanta e corre atravessando o salão indo ao meio dos dois, passando para trás de Abel segurando-o com punhos a travar o tronco.

-Muito bem Abel vamos ver como se saí com seu corpo em chamas.- Após prender o deus com o próprio corpo Fênix queima o cosmo gerando fogo que envolve os dois de forma que os ventos aumentam as chamas.

2

A luta tornava-se mais intensa lá em baixo.. enquanto a cima dali Hyoga mantinha a mais absoluta frieza sem temer a poseidon que tem seu cosmo muito diferente ao da ultima batalha debaixo das águas.

- Me diga uma coisa você não é o verdadeiro Poseidon...seu cosmo não se compara ao dele! – Exclama Hyoga trajado da armadura dourada de Aquário.

Queimando sua cosmo energia Poseidon faz com que o santuário trema. – Quer mesmo uma prova que sou um deus? – Os olhos de Poseidon brilham intensamente uma cor avermelhada cheio de fúria, quando lembra da derrota para Atena e seus cavaleiros.

- Um vai mostrar sua verdadeira força? Hum... então vamos logo terminar com isso..- Provoca Hyoga.

Poseidon avança na velocidade acima do som girando seu tridente e atacando, tentando acertar Hyoga varias vezes. Mas seus ataques são em vão a velocidade do cisne supera a da luz também, Hyoga esquiva de todos os golpes, ele Pará virando o corpo desfere um chute contra o rosto de Poseidon fazendo recuar caindo ao chão, Éris que apenas observa a luta fica com um semblante de seriedade começando a suar frio. Poseidon se levanta aumentando gradativamente seu cosmo fazendo transparecer uma força impressionante.  
Poseidon:- Veremos até onde um cavaleiro de ouro agüenta contra um deus! Levantando a mão, com um olhar calmo, Julian concentra seu cosmo...soltando o tridente com a outra mão... um enorme mar se forma atrás de Poseidon, olhando nos olhos de Hyoga, ele corre, indo numa velocidade impressionante jogando o braço pra trás com uma esfera em sua mão.  
Levantando os braços sobre a cabeça, formando novamente a posição do Jarro sagrado, Hyoga se concentra na ira do deus..

- Se é assim .. que venha ! EXECUÇÃO AURORA

O cavaleiro conhecido como mestre do gelo, Kamus aparece atrás de seu protegido repetindo a mesma posição de ataque. Julian percebe, ficando assustado com a cena mas mesmo assim parte atravessando o vento congelante de Hyoga colocando a esfera luminosa no abdômen dele, causando uma explosão que faz Hyoga atravessar um pilar caindo ensangüentado.  
Hyoga! – Grita Saori vendo seu guardião derrotado.  
Poseidon:- É impossível.. mas um cavaleiro conseguiu sozinho combater um deus... - Com os olhos lacrimejando sangue, e um pequeno sorriso que logo desaparece deixando um tom sem vida, no rosto do deus dos mares podem certamente dizer que aquele homem não estaria mais entre nós; lentamente pequenas cristalizações se formão em seu corpo fazendo seu cosmo sumir instantaneamente  
Poseidon:- Athena por favor... saia da..qui.. Julian morre dizendo algo insensato enquanto seu corpo cai com barulhos de vidros se partindo por causa do corpo congelado.

- Poseidon do que esta falando?- Os olhos de Saori brilham sem entender o que Julian queria dizer mandando ela sair. – Será que .. – A jovem deusa abaixa a cabeça como se tive-se um pressentimento.

3  
Enquanto no salão do mestre a batalha se estendia entre o deus filho de Zeus e os leais irmãos por parte de mãe, que sempre lutam juntos quando o mal é poderoso: Ikki sobe quebrando o teto do santuário com o corpo de Abel preso a ele, fazendo seu cosmo queimar ao Maximo, Shun acaba caindo no chão de cansaço, pois esgotou todo seu cosmo.  
Abel:- Cavaleiro você irá desaparecer comigo eu sou um deus nada vai me acontecer de ruim. Abel sorri, levantando o queixo e olhando o céu, mas logo seu sorriso desaparece ficando a expressão de medo e terror da morte porque nesse momento Ikki começa a esquentar seu corpo destruindo Abel lentamente fazendo-o sumir.

- .. Abel mesmo que eu morra aqui não significa nada.. eu apenas morrerei com a honra dos cavaleiros de Athena e você não fará mal a terra! E não se esqueça que seu corpo ainda é mortal. – Diz Fênix enquanto atravessa para o céu estrelado, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Abel:- O que? – Se pergunta o deus amedrontado sentindo a mortalidade se esvair, - Cavaleiro de Athena estamos morrendo e você parece não temer.. Que tipos de humanos são vocês que estão prontos a dar suas vidas? - Abel admite novamente que um humano pode sim enfrentar um deus, ele sentiu o terror da dor novamente e poderia gritar mais acaba aceitando seu destino apenas fechando os olhos.

Logo ambos desaparecem como estrelas que cortam o horizonte sendo desintegrados pela velocidade e o cosmo flamejante do pássaro lendário retornando as cinzas do duelo.

Shun com os olhos meio abertos tenta ainda se levantar, chamando pelo irmão.  
- Ikki... - sussurrando o nome do irmão ele perde a consciência.

4  
- Athena... você deve sair a tempo daqui, nos falhamos no que faríamos a você, Zeus não aprovara nossa volta, há essa hora o mal deve ter despertado...- Dizendo isso num tom aflito, Éris desaparece carregando com ela o corpo de Julian. Saori observa ainda sem entender o que esta acontecendo direito.  
... O tempo no Santuário começa a esfriar com o termino daquelas batalhas Hyoga, Shun, estão exaustos usaram todo o cosmo naquelas lutas contra os deuses, Saori e June levantam o corpo caído do cavaleiro de Aquário e descem carregando-o , até o salão principal, enquanto o deixa deitado. June olha para o seu amado e meio angustiada se pergunta:  
- Será que essas batalhas nunca terminaram? Por que? O que acontece que o mundo esta sempre em perigo?  
A jovem deusa da sabedoria observa seus leais cavaleiros no chão, ela se abaixa e calmamente limpa o rosto de Hyoga que está muito ferido, e em seguida pega uma toalha e molha a testa de Shun dando um pouco de cuidado a eles "Vocês sempre estão aqui para me proteger" pensa Saori que tem no rosto uma fisionomia triste, de ver aqueles que ela na verdade considera amigos sempre se ferindo por ela.  
- O mundo fica em paz por pouco tempo, mas ainda bem que temos os cavaleiros para nos proteger, se não estaríamos perdidos, eles são bons e gentis sempre com coragem e fé lutando com tudo para defender o mundo.Bem aventurados são estes que sofrem e nunca tiveram ninguém por eles mas ainda sim protegem a todos. – São as ultimas palavras proferidas pela deusa que ainda possui sentimentos humanos e sempre ao ver tamanhos sacrifícios.  
June fica espantado em ver os olhos de Athena cheios de lagrimas..  
June: Athena... ela se abaixa retirando a mascara e beijando Shun na boca com suave prazer, ele abre os olhos e sorri  
Shun:- June você esta bem?...  
June:- xiiiii.. quietinho querido, descanse por favor.. Ela abraça seu amado demonstrando todo afeto e atenção, por que o que ela queria não era mais lutas e sim a paz com Shun

Atrás das casas passa uma estrela cadente...  
...: - Kanon, rápido ñ temos muito tempo preciso que você volte ao santuário uma voz intercala aquele momento silencioso nas casas do zodíaco  
Jabu e Shina sobem indo as casas de ouro sentindo uma força estranha ainda no santuário mesmo tendo a batalha acabado e os cosmos desaparecidos..


End file.
